Wherever You Will Go
by Lia06
Summary: After she graduated from Hogwarts, Katie Bell dated Oliver Wood. But one day they broke up after dating for a year. Oliver moved on until one awful day, years later. ONE SHOT!


A/N: This is a one-shot angst song-fic to Wherever You Will Go by The Calling. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I own my hair and I own a few pots but that's as close as I come. I don't own Wherever You Will Go; that belongs to The Calling.__

Title: Wherever You Will Go

Author: Lia06

Pairing: Oliver Wood/ Katie Bell

Summary: After she graduated from Hogwarts, Katie Bell dated Oliver Wood. But one day they broke up after dating for a year. Oliver moved on until one awful day, years later.

"I'm sorry, Katie, I don't want to do this anymore than you do but this isn't working out anymore," Oliver Wood told his girlfriend. "I'm really sorry. I wanted to marry you but we've grown apart. Things have changed."

Katie Bell nodded. "I understand. I really do. Our work gets in the way of our jobs. I hope you find what you're looking for, Oliver. I'm sure that your perfect girl is out there somewhere just waiting for you to come along and sweep you off her feet."

Her words rang in his ears as she walked out of the flat. He hoped he found what he was looking for too. He wished her all the best.

So lately, been wondering who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face  
If the great wave shall fall  
It'd fall upon as all  
And between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own?

A year went by and Fred Weasley told Oliver that Katie was engaged to Charlie. Oliver told people he was happy for them and he soon started dating Natalie Phelps, a girl from his year. Charlie and Katie were married and then Oliver decided to ask Natalie to marry him. But Natalie said, "No, Oliver, I won't marry you. You don't want to marry me. You want to prove to Katie that you're over her. You didn't want to break up with her but you thought that it was inevitable. So you broke up with her. Then Charlie asked her to marry him and she said yes. So you started dating again. Now she and Charlie are married and you want to prove to her that you're fine with that but you're not. You still love her; you still wish that she had become Mrs. Oliver Wood last Saturday instead of Mrs. Charlie Weasley. I saw the way you looked at her when you saw her at the wedding and you've never looked at me like that. Oliver, I love you and I know you love me but you don't love me enough and not in the right way. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to leave."

Oliver found himself staring after her as she left. She was right; she had seen right through him. He still loved Katie but Charlie had taken his place in her heart. She loved him and that was that. Natalie was right; he wished that he had been the one marrying Katie. "How could I have been so stupid as to let her get away? I love her; I'd give anything to be with her."

_Chorus:   
If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go_

Katie and Charlie had a baby a year later, an adorable little girl with blue eyes and strawberry-blonde hair named Sophia Rose Weasley. But Oliver was finally over Katie by then. He ran into Natalie Phelps's younger sister, Jennie, in The Leaky Cauldron one day. They started talking and he finally fell in love with someone other than Katie. He asked Jennie to marry him the day Sophia Rose was born. This time, Jennie said yes. Natalie told him she was happy for him and when he saw Katie a few weeks later she told him how thrilled she was for him. "Oliver, now we both can live happily ever after," she told him with a smile.

Oliver married Jennie when little Sophia was ten months old, and Katie and Charlie had another daughter a month later, Alexandra Charlotte Weasley. Little Alexandra looked just like her older sister. And around that same time, Oliver and Jennie found out that they were going to have a baby of their own.

But the happily ever after Katie had dreamed of wasn't meant to be. Six months after Alexandra was born, Oliver received a letter from Harry Potter.

_Dear Oliver, _

_I have some terrible news to share with you. Last night, Charlie Weasley was walking home from his parents' house to his house when a former Death Eater attacked him. Caught unawares, he was killed immediately. I know this must come as a shock to you as it did to the rest of us. The funeral is this Thursday at ten o'clock. You know where it will be, the same place Ron's funeral was._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry James Potter_

Oliver stared at the piece of paper. He couldn't believe it. Charlie Weasley was dead. That was the third Weasley son to die at the hands of the Dark Wizards. Percy was killed five years ago trying to fight Voldemort's agents. Ron had died a year later in The Last Battle and now Charlie was dead. Charlie Weasley, his friend, was dead. It seemed impossible.

Jennie walked over to him. "Why did Harry write to you? Did something happen?"

"Charlie Weasley was murdered last night. A former Death Eater or something like that attacked him. This letter says he's dead. But that doesn't seem real, you know? He was so alive and so vibrant. I was over at George and Alicia's house one day last week and he was over there and he was talking about how he wanted to have another child. He wanted a son to carry on his name but he's not going to get that because he died. He wanted a son, Jennie, he wanted a son and he'll never have one. He'll never have a son, Jennie. He said his life was amazing and his marriage was perfect and the only thing he needed in life was a son to carry on his name and he could die happy. But he didn't die happy and now Alexandra and Sophia will never know their father."

Jennie stroked her husband's back. She knew that he and Charlie had been good friends. "Poor Katie," she whispered. "She's left by herself to raise those two little girls. At least, I'll always have you to help me with our children."

Oliver smiled weakly at her. He loved her but sometimes she wasn't the best at comforting him. She didn't know how screwed up he'd been after Katie and Charlie's wedding. And now Charlie was dead; Katie was heartbroken, most definitely.

_And maybe, I'll find out  
The way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days  
If the great wave shall fall  
It'd fall upon as all  
Well I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you_

The funeral was three days later. Oliver found himself standing in a cemetery with his wife, many of his friends, and the Weasley family. He saw Katie standing next to Bill who had his arm wrapped around her. She seemed lost, in another world. Bill was holding sixteen-month-old Sophia and Alicia was holding six-month-old Alexandra. It was piteous scene. The grief stricken widow clinging to her brother-in-law, the children too young to understand in their aunt's and uncle's arms, the parents were distraught over losing a third son, the brothers were so confused over losing another brother, and the sister clinging to her husband not understand why three of her brothers had been killed in five years. Oliver felt awful for the Weasleys. Life refused to cut them a break.

After the funeral, Oliver watched Harry lead his wife, Ginny Weasley-Potter away from the gravesite. Bill led Katie away. George guided his mother who seemed to be blinded by her tears. His father followed, his shoulder slumped. Oliver realized for the first time that Mr. Weasley's once bright red hair was now white as the winter snow.

Oliver walked over to a set of gravestones in the corner of the graveyard. The names _James Bell, Margaret Bell, Andrew Bell, Michael Bell, Jennifer Bell, _and _Peter Bell_ were carved in them. They were Katie's parents and her three brothers and twin sister. Voldemort had killed them when she was three; she'd been spending the night at her grandparents' house when they died. Jennie came up behind him. "What's this?"

"It's Katie's parents and her siblings," he replied slowly. "They were killed the night before the Potters; she was at her grandparents' house so she survived. She was the only one. She grew up living with her grandparents. Andy was seven then, so he'd be twenty-seven now, Mike would be twenty-five, Jen would be twenty-three, and Peter would be twenty-one; instead they're all dead." They walked over to another gravesite. "This is my family," Oliver said slowly. "My parents died when I was nineteen, but the rest of my family, my siblings, they died the night the Bells died. Matt, Steve, and Abbie were having a sleepover at the Bells. Miranda and I were at our grandparents'. That's why Katie became friends; we both lost so much on July 30, 1981."

Jennie looked at him. "Why didn't you ever tell me about this before? I always wondered what happened to your parents or if you and Miranda had other siblings. Why did you keep this all a secret?"

Oliver looked his wife in the eye. "Jennie, look at this. This is my past; this is my family. It's all I have. Why would I want to remember it? Why would I want to tell anyone about it? I hate all this. I hate being reminded of it. Look at the Weasleys. They've lost three sons already. Look at Katie. One minute she was one of five children with two happy loving parents; the next minute she was an only child and an orphan. Look at my life. I was one of five children until one night someone just blew my older brothers and younger sister away. My parents were killed six years ago. Miranda's all the family I had. Now I have you and our baby, but for so long, I had nothing."

Jennie looked him in the eye. "Now I know why you and Katie loved each other so much. You understood each other. I'll never understand this. I'll never understand this part of your life."

"You mean my family?" Oliver questioned.

"Yes, how could you hide it from everyone?"

"I had to! My parents were murdered in their sleep. They had no chance. The same went for my siblings. It was so terrible. I walked into my parents' flat one morning and they were dead. It was awful. It's a sight I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy."

Jennie looked at him. "Oliver, I don't want to hear about this anymore. Please, let's go home."

"All right," he said slowly. "We can go."

As they walked out of the graveyard, Oliver saw Katie sitting at Charlie's grave and he knew she had heard his discussion with Jennie. He saw tears pouring down his cheeks. He felt terrible. She had nothing but two little girls now. He wished he could do something to make her life easier for her, better for her and those two beautiful little girls.

Chorus:  
If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go

One morning a month and a half later, Oliver woke up to find a note on Jennie's pillow.

_Dear Oliver,_

I realized something around two this morning. I'm not good enough for you. This must sound awfully weird but it's true. There's so much about you that I'm not comfortable with. You're an amazing guy but Katie is the one you're meant to be with. Every time I've seen her since Charlie died, I think, "She's the one who loves Oliver enough to give him her all. She's the one who can treat Oliver like he deserves." I love you but it's not enough. It's not what you deserve. You deserve better than that. I'm sorry.

After the baby's born, I'm going to leave it with you. I don't want this baby as much as you and you deserve it more anyway. I'll stay out of your life and the baby's life. I promise you that.

Sincerely,

Jennie

Oliver stared at the note. She was leaving him and planning on leaving their child with him after she left him. He wanted the baby but he was guy. He couldn't raise a baby on his own. How could she leave him? How could she think that he had a chance with Katie now? Katie had probably buried her heart with Charlie.

Runaway with my heart  
Runaway with my hope  
Runaway with my love

One evening a few weeks later, Oliver heard a knock at the door. It was Katie with Sophia and Alexandra. "We were in the neighborhood and we thought we'd stop by. I haven't seen you lately and I was wondering how you and Jennie are."

Oliver looked at her. He was shocked to see her at his door. "Come in," he said quickly. "Take off your coat; sit down. How've you been?"

"Oh, I'm doing better," she replied with a smile. "These two keep me going. They give me a reason to live. How are you and Jennie doing? Has she had the baby yet?"

Oliver sighed. "She had the baby two weeks ago, a little girl named Isabella Meredith. She's beautiful."

"I'll bet," Katie said. "How's Jennie?" she was persisting with the question Oliver wasn't sure how to answer.

"She left me," Oliver said slowly. "She left Isabella and me because she decided she wasn't good enough for us. This morning, the police sent me an owl telling me she killed herself sometime in the past week. I couldn't believe it at first but now it seems to make sense. In her suicide note, she said that she never wanted Isabella. She never really wanted to get married. She just married me to prove to her family that she was better than Natalie."

Katie looked at Oliver seeing him with different eyes. "How awful," she whispered. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Thank you," Oliver said slowly. "So, what were you doing in this part of the neighborhood?"

"I need to talk to you, Oliver. Ollie," she said using the nickname that only she was allowed to use. "I did love Charlie but I married him on the rebound. I was in love with you but I didn't want to be so I directed my love for you at him, hoping that my heart would heal, but it didn't. When I decided to come here today, I knew you were married but I didn't care. I knew you wouldn't leave Jennie but I didn't care. I needed to tell you this. You need to know that I never stopped loving you. I still love you. Maybe someday, you and I will end up with good timing and we can try to work out our relationship."

I know now, just quite how  
my life and love might still go on  
in your heart and your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time

Two years later, Oliver and Katie were married. When the priest pronounced them man and wife, Oliver whispered in Katie's ear, "I'll go wherever you will go."

Chorus  
  
If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go

A/N: Okay, so the last chorus doesn't quite fit but whatever. The rest of it does. Please review. I hope you like it. If you want to, maybe you can persuade me to write a sequel.


End file.
